conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Jericho
Kevin Jericho is a Military Officer who got caught up in a horde of zombies while looking for his friend Steve Burnside.He loves to use the big guns but in combat he uses stealth and his survival knife Early Life "Hey,Steve hope we meet again..."-the two made a handshake As a child he befriended Steve when he was 6 they became the best of friends.He spent his High School life with Steve and when Steve was 17 he was sent to Rockfort which separate the two. Raccoon City Incident "Working alone...just like what I wanted it to be..." Kevin meets Greg Johnson a former Police Officer but was later killed by a zombie.He was left to work alone.Then he faces off with a swarm of Lickers but he manages to kill them all by using the grenade Greg gave him then he found a plane.But an infected squid pulls him down and also damaging the plane but Kevin shoots it's weak spot which kills it.He thought he escaped Raccoon City but only landing the plane back at Raccoon City. He searches again for a transportation and he finds the Tyrant but in the end Kevin kills it by shooting it's eyes.He continues his search but only finding more zombies. But finally he finds a Helicopter and escapes.Then he says:I'm coming for you Steve just you wait! Rockfort Island After the Raccoon City incident he goes to Rockfort Island where some people rumored that Steve was imprisoned there.He searched the prison but only finding a swarm of zombies he escaped them and continued the search.He searched the Palace but nothing was there but it lead him to a mansion but also nothing was there he began to lose patience and searched the military facility but finding a gulp worm but Kevin kills it by fooling it to eat the explosives.He found a submarine back at the Palace but he won't leave until he finds Steve. During the search he finds the Albanoid but later he kills it.He finds a computer and sees Steve with a woman and he says:Who's that girl?''as the video continues he saw them escape on a plane and it says that it will be heading to Antarctica.He uses the submarine he found to go to Antarctica. Antarctica When Kevin reached the base he saw it was destroyed then he saw a man dying and asks him:''Have you seen this guy?-showing Steve's picture.The man said:''My... boss.. and the rest.. of the team took him.....''Kevin:''What?!what do they want from him?Man:To..revive.. him...he.. will..be a.. fine specimen.Then the man dies.Kevin looked at his logo it was H.C.F then he said:I promise you Steve I'll find you and save you..that's a promise.... Personality Kevin is arrogant,boastful,finds no one to rely on,a born leader,and cares about nobody but himself.He very close to Steve.Steve is his only friend so he will do anything for him. His weapons are the Beretta Tomcat,Knife and the Colt Python which he uses only on boss battles.He is a self proclaimed master at stealth compared to all of the soldiers in the world which makes few of his teammates dislike him but they rely on him a lot. Trivia Out of all his weapons he mostly uses his survival knife ,He is also one of the characters that never actually met Albert Wesker ,His original height was 6' 7 but it was changed to 6' 0 ,Everything about his family is unknown ,He is 1 year older than Steve. Category:Characters